


Canções

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other, Songfic, Spoilers, Women's POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas canções para as Senhoras de Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catelyn Tully Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Música de Ana Tijoux, Río Abajo.

 

> Soy el agua, soy la vida
> 
> Soy la madre de la fuente cristalina
> 
> Soy un canto musical de claves
> 
> Soy la llave de este mundo y su brebaje
> 
> Soy la lluvia que te brinda el aguacero, el chubasco permanente, el amor verdadeiro
> 
> Soy el volcán del cielo, la lava creciente que recorre los campos de hielo

 

 

Ela falhara ou teria sido os deuses a falhar?

Os homens de seu filho e seu irmão julgavam como um erro de mãe, uma loucura de mãe. Mas ninguém havia lhe dito o limite para salvar seus filhos e filhas, apenas tinha aprendido que deveria salvá-los, amá-los, quem quer que fossem. Ensinaram-na que esse era seu destino, nunca passou pela cabeça de Catelyn seguir outro caminho, as palavras de sua Casa ecoavam em sua mente "Dever, Honra, Família." E se tivesse atravessado a linha e caminhado outro destino? E se fosse uma mulher como Brienne? O único erro que Cat cometeu foi não tentar salvar a si mesma, pois tinha aprendido que mulheres fazem sacríficios aos outros.

 

 

> Soy la esperanza de mi pueblo
> 
> Soy la promesa intacta y la sangue de este suelo


	2. Margaery Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Música de Emilly Wells, Becomes The Color.

 

> I became the color
> 
> I become the daughter and the son
> 
> When the feast is over
> 
> Welcome to another one

 

Eles esqueceeam que as rosas poderiam see venenosas, que poderiam cheirar mal. Seus olhos de corsa e seus cachos castanhos escondem uma sagacidade quase natural, mas fora aprendida. A Rainha dos Espinhos confiava em Margaery e Margaery confiava em si.  Pois, as rosas poderiam ter uma aparência delicada e um bom cheiro, mas igualmente poderiam matar, elas eram, na verdade, bem venenosas e todos esqueceram de se lembrar desse detalhe. Ela sorria e imaginava o sangue correndo da garganta do Rei. Ela se curvava e mentalmente a espada decepava o jovem Rei.

Na morte de Joffrey estava chorando, lamentando, porém, a verdade é que a rosa jorrava veneno naquele momento e mais tarde houve uma taça de vinho em celebração.

 

 

 

> We were ready to behave
> 
> But there's no freedom
> 
> W/out no cage
> 
> Whatever you think you've become
> 
> Don't worry bout it dear it's where you come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


	3. ARYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica de Rihanna - Man Down.  
> Personagem: Arya Stark.

> Cause I didn't mean to hurt him
> 
> Coulda been somebody's son
> 
> And I took his heart when
> 
> I pulled out that gun
> 
>  

 

 

Quem era ela?

Doninha, Cara de Cavalo, Salgada...

Já não sabia exatamente se queria lembrar-se de suas raízes. Ela tinha matado. Matou um homem, dois homens. Era outra pessoa, não mais aquela garota verde que tinha uma irmã bonita que um dia se tornaria rainha. Talvez...Talvez pudesse já se conceber como assassina. Já tinha matado e mataria mais, talvez...

> Rum bum bum rum bum rum bum bum man down
> 
> Rum bum bum rum bum rum bum bum man down
> 
> Rum bum bum rum bum rum bum bum man down

E pensou sobre aqueles homens que aquela garota tinha matado. Tentava imaginá-los como pais, filhos e irmãos de alguém. Mas a vida fora dura para aquela garota. Ela não poderia julgá-la. Será que aqueles deuses velhos das árvores viriam cobrá-la? Ou seria os deuses novos daquela mãe bonita que castigaria a garota? Não sabia, não sabia. O templo que frequentava lhe oferecia mais deuses do que jamais teve conhecimento. Mas não confiava, como poderia? A vida daquela garota fora dura, como poderia pedi perdão pelos assassinatos que ela - não ela mesma, a outra - cometera?

 

> Cause now Imma criminal criminal criminal
> 
> Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal
> 
> Man down
> 
> Rum bum bum rum bum rum bum bum man down
> 
> Rum bum bum rum bum rum bum bum man down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a leitura.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
